


Meet me in the Church

by Shadowfax214



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional, Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfax214/pseuds/Shadowfax214
Summary: The Church in sector 5 holds so many memories and feelings. Can Cloud share those feelings with his friends or will he always keep them to himself?
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 24





	Meet me in the Church

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone!  
> I really wanted to put this in my Just a Dream series but I couldn’t find any way to fit this work into that universe.  
> So this is a stand-alone short story. I wanted to discuss what it would be like for Cloud and Tifa to resolve their relationship in the original timeline around the events of Advent Children. Originally this was a slightly different scene that was going to be a premonition for Cloud but I couldn’t make that work so I changed a few elements and wrote what it is as a short chapter. While I am very much team Aerith, I feel that Tifa can be misunderstood at times and I wanted to tell a story from her perspective here.  
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments!  
> Thank You for reading!

The sun showed bright over the city of Midgar. Beneath the partial umbrella of the upper plate, the mid-afternoon breeze swept through the slums of Sector five. Children were running in both directions down the dirt roads while playing with sticks and chasing stray dogs in the distance. Beyond the atmosphere of a typical sunny day, the old church stood quiet, undisturbed in all of the mundane lives that ran around. People who were neither caring nor participating in its existence. 

A black motorcycle could be seen near the church; it would spend a lot of its time parked out front when the owner would visit the sanctuary between his deliveries. Standing inside the center of the old brick chapel, Cloud stared down at the yellow lilies, trying to understand old memories he couldn’t resolve.

“I still don’t know what brought you to this place so often. It’s almost like fate brought us together back then.”

Cloud Strife stood in the middle of the church alone, his gaze was stuck at the circle of flowers he watered and cared for every chance he received between his other duties in the slums. Outside of making deliveries between sectors, he also helped Elmyra with keeping Aerith’s old gardens and flowers alive. It was the least he could do to help after he tried to cope with her death. 

Years had passed since the gang had broken the news to Aerith’s stepmother Elmyra, Cloud felt her death was his fault and made a promise to himself that everything Aerith sacrificed to protect deserved to be taken care of. When he couldn’t be at the church or Aerith’s house he would have Denzel or Marlene help him take care of all the living nature so that it wouldn’t fade when he was away with other tasks.

It wasn’t just the promise he made that motivated him back to the church so many times. Cloud had loved Aerith more than anyone he had ever met, including himself. He lived with the regret of not being able to save her and it ate away at his soul every day since she had fallen lifeless in his arms. While he had learned a lot about forgiveness, he couldn’t stand the pain that came with her death. 

Cloud’s consistent return to Aerith’s old church and her old home were part of his sacrifice to honor her memory and what it meant to his heart. 

The visits were also a way to help him heal from the thoughts of her being gone. The church in particular was the only place he could feel in touch with her everlasting spirit. He couldn’t explain the sensation even if someone were to ask him about it. Feeling almost like someone else was standing inside the brick and glass building was a spiritual conundrum to his soul. Talking to the flowers with no one else around, Cloud tried to remember why he had returned on this particular day:

“Your house holds more flowers than any place for hundreds of miles, why did you grow them here too?”

Cloud had stopped looking at the yellow lilies and scanned around the inside of the church. He looked at the hole in the roof that showed the sun brightly to the floor and smiled. He remembered the time he fell into the flowers below and Aerith had stuck her face so closely to his when she woke him up. He missed her smile, silently wishing he could see it again with the beautiful expression she always wore.

Cloud had smirked at the old memory, he looked back down at the floor and over at the wall that filtered in the sunshine with the old, stained-glass windows.

“I should have asked you why you grew your flowers in the church too. But you were right Aerith, this place holds a special kind of power. I wish I knew what it was. I wish I could have asked you why you came here all the time. I guess I’ll never know now.”

Cloud had sighed while bending over to the water and rotate the flowers towards the sunlight. He wasn’t near as proficient as Aerith at taking care of the flowers but he handled them very carefully and always took his gloves off before touching them. The last thing he ever wanted to do was be the person responsible for killing what Aerith had called her “babies.”

Finishing up his gardening duties for the day, Cloud had dusted himself off and prepared to gather the rest of his things before jumping back on his motorcycle. He would be back in a day or two, no matter how busy he would be with his other jobs he always made sure to come back. The church held a special power and an important part of Cloud’s memories. The brick and glass chapel had practically been a second home to him since the team had returned to Midgar after saving the planet.

Looking up to the doorway, Cloud heard footsteps approaching. It wasn’t uncommon for visitors to walk up to the church but with being a mercenary for the longest time, Cloud was always ready to prepare for the unexpected. Picking up his sword, he held his Mako eyes at the door; ready for anything or anyone that was going to walk inside.

The concern was unnecessary as he found Tifa stepping inside the main room of the church. She took a quick look at the flowers and the area nearby before talking to Cloud.

“Marlene said I would find you here.”

Tifa put her hands together and held them in front of her legs not knowing what else to say, she had a nervous expression on her face as she looked at Cloud waiting for his response.

Cloud put his sword onto his back and looked back at Tifa.

“Yeah, I was going to swing back by the bar tomorrow. Do you have any other jobs for me to do tonight?”

Tifa was looking at Cloud with concern on her face. He had become more distant every time they crossed paths in the last couple of months. No matter how much she tried to get closer to him he only seemed to push her farther away and it was hurting her. Tifa was beyond tired of the way Cloud was making her feel, she was exhausted from it.

“No Cloud, I just wanted to come talk to you for a little bit. Do you have the time to do that or are you running to go do something heroic right now?”

Cloud had looked away for a second before snapping his head back towards Tifa’s hazel eyes. They were focused and he thought they might be angry as well.

“No, I have time to talk. What’s on your mind?”

Tifa put her hands at her sides and wanted to spill all of her frustrations out. She wanted to tell Cloud everything that was bothering her. She wanted to tell him that living in and out of the church wasn’t normal, that hiding out at Aerith’s old home wasn’t healthy. That talking to flowers was not only weird it was depressing the hell out of her. She wanted to yell, kick things, punch things, and throw the nearest brick at Cloud’s motorcycle. She instead channeled her anger and put it all in the next sentence she delicately tried to communicate:

“Why don’t you ever come stay with us Cloud? We hardly ever see you anymore and you never stay the night.”

Cloud knew this conversation was going to happen eventually. He didn’t know what he was going to say when it did and he had the same problem now.

“I stay when I can, it’s not you Tifa, it’s me. All of it, somehow it’s my problem and I just need to learn what to do about it. I’m sorry that I am causing you any worry. That’s not my intention.”

This answer did not help Tifa with her worries. It only angered her more because it sounded like an excuse for his behavior. She wasn’t ready to just let him explain the situation away like this, clenching her fists, Tifa went on with her questions.

“No Cloud, you never stay. I think I have made your bed a total of five times in the last twelve months. I have the kids make you breakfast that never gets eaten because you are always gone. I get messages that I want to hand to you and you’re never in the sector because of another job or my favorite number one excuse: you are taking care of Aerith’s flowers.”

Cloud sighed at the exchange he knew was going to happen. He gave a quick glance back to the flower bed he had just finished looking after. Tifa was right, he did spend almost all of his free time working and taking care of Aerith’s flowers. He knew he needed to spend more time with his friends and adopted family but something else was eating away at him, he couldn’t pinpoint what it was.

“We all miss her too Cloud; don’t you think you should talk with us about that? We can help you, I just don’t want you to be alone. That’s all I want to say. Nobody should have to hold onto that kind of pain.”

Cloud looked away when Tifa had talked about how much everybody missed Aerith, he didn’t want to start tearing up, steadying his emotions he responded:

“You wouldn’t understand; I can’t tell you why I need to do these things. Why I need to spend all of this time here. It just hurts to even bring it up, I want you to know you matter to me though Tifa. I appreciate all of the work you have done.”

Tifa was getting angrier than when she arrived, her eyes showed with bits of fury as she finally broke into a yell:

“What wouldn’t I understand?!”  
“I fought by your side through all of it! I stood nearby when you buried her in the water Cloud! She was my friend too goddammit!”

Cloud took a step back at the outburst. He wasn’t upset by Tifa’s rage; he simply wasn’t able to give her the answers she was desiring so much. He looked back at her face and realized she was fighting back tears. 

“It’s not like that, I’m not saying that you weren’t her friend too. I just have to be here, there’s something calling me back to this place and I have to listen.”

Tifa’s eyes had opened up a little bit at Cloud’s response and she leaned forward with concern.

“Why Cloud? Please tell me why.”

Cloud let out a small breath of grief and tried to keep his feelings together. He was failing at the attempt. He wiped his face to keep the tears of sadness from forming at his eyes.

“I don’t know……. I just have to do this………. for Aerith.”

Tifa dialed her anger down a notch but looked at Cloud with wide eyes and responded.

“Cloud………. I know you loved her but she’s gone and no amount of flowers you grow or people you help or monsters you kill are going to bring her back…………………….”

Tifa had started to cry and was stuttering through the end of her sentence.

“………. because she can’t come back!”

Tifa continued her quiet sobs and was trying not to lose it in front of Cloud. He looked back at her with his powerful, mako eyes and spoke up:

“I’m not taking care of these flowers to bring her back. I’m taking care of them because I can never let her go. I feel her here with me when the flowers grow. I can’t explain that to you. It’s hard enough for me to understand any of it.”

Tifa looked thoroughly pissed off. She looked back at the flower bed behind Cloud and looked back into his eyes. She sighed and spoke softly:

“If Aerith’s memory means more to you than spending time with us, I can’t understand that but I will accept it. Please don’t go through all of this pain alone Cloud. You deserve so much more.”

Cloud looked back into Tifa’s eyes and found his resolve.

“You deserve more too Tifa. You really shouldn’t worry about me; I can handle myself. I want to spend more time with you and the others. Just give me a chance, I’ll show you that I can be counted on again.”

Tifa looked away with the same sadness she always carried every time the two of them talked. Before Aerith had passed they had a better understanding of one another’s hearts. Tifa felt that Cloud respected her so much more back then. Back when he was different, when he was almost happy.

Tifa returned her focus to Cloud’s silent demeanor and asked another question:

“Why do we keep leaving and coming back to each other Cloud? It’s been over two years since Aerith died. I feel like we both haven’t been able to move on.”

Cloud didn’t shift or move his body at the inquiry. He calmly searched his inner thoughts for the right words and responded.

“We both went through the same kind of pain Tifa. Maybe that is what brought us together. We watched everybody we loved die in Nibelheim and all of our happiness and innocence was taken from us. We experienced the same thing together when the plate fell in Sector seven. You were with me when Aerith died; I think we have always tried to stay together because the pain has united our feelings for one another.”

Tifa’s eyes opened wide at Cloud’s words, she looked like she had almost experienced a breakthrough in his answer. Walking up to him, she put her hands on his arm softly and looked closely into his eyes trying to tell him something that was very important to her:

“Cloud, you know that I love you right? I always have and I know I have only told you twice but I want you to know that’s what I feel for you. We can figure all of this out together.”

Cloud felt his heart shake up a little bit at these words; he wasn’t able to respond to Tifa with any answer the last time she told him this and it almost destroyed their relationship. He was finding the level of difficulty just as challenging this time around as he returned his gaze into Tifa’s eyes.

“I care about you too but what you expect from me is impossible. I care about you so much Tifa that I can’t love you the way that you love me.”

Tifa couldn’t keep up a strong front anymore and completely fell apart at the words that Cloud had just spoken. She was no longer able to hold herself up and fell into Cloud’s embrace, he held her up in a strong hug that he didn’t hesitate to give. He felt terrible for what he was putting Tifa through emotionally and spoke quickly to help her understand his mind.

“Tifa please don’t cry, I just can’t be the person you want me to be. Please don’t be upset, it’s not your fault.”

Tifa sobs fell over Cloud’s shoulders like steady drops of rain that fell from the sky. She held Cloud tightly and tried to bring some control to her pain but wasn’t having any success. Cloud tried to tell her more:

“You deserve someone better Tifa, I am broken…………… My heart isn’t whole anymore………. It’s shattered now………… I can’t love anyone…………I’m…………. Hollow.”

Fighting back more tears Tifa had caught herself trying to speak with a strangled voice and she cleared her throat. Finding some air, she spoke up:

“Why Cloud? Why can’t we be together? Do you think Aerith would want you to be alone?”

Cloud held on to Tifa and took a look up at the ceiling of the church again. Tifa’s face was looking up at his eyes again and he felt her waiting for his answer. Cloud waited a minute sensing the right words to say, he felt like the words that came to his mind were not his own.

“I’m not alone, not anymore. I finally understand what Aerith’s prayer was for back then. The answer from the planet, I was able to find her here……………. Aerith is here with me………. even right now.”

Tifa didn’t give a rebuttal or show anger at this. She simply let go of Cloud slowly and looked back at the flowers that were blooming in the center of the church. She stepped away from Cloud and walked over to the yellow circle that shined in front of her.

Knowing that Aerith was a friend of the planet and was able to communicate with the lifestream and the nature that surrounded all living things, Tifa knelt before the yellow lilies and spoke to them as if she were talking to a friend. 

“Are you here?”

Tifa closed her eyes and knelt before the altar that stood next to the flower bed. She waited a few minutes and felt what must have been an answer to her question before speaking out again.

“You have always been with us haven’t you?”

Waiting a minute for some kind of response a strong wind had blown the doors to the front of the church open. The wind had caused a stir in the middle of the room and one yellow lily had perfectly risen above the rest of the patch to fly into the air and land inside of Tifa’s hands.

Tifa looked up through the roof of the church into the sky. She looked back at the front doors of the church and smiled. She looked back at Cloud and held out the yellow flower that had just been handed to her by Aerith’s presence. Realizing that something powerful was surrounding them Tifa began to understand why Cloud had been spending all of his time away from the group.

“Can you hear her Cloud?”

Cloud had looked back at Tifa who seemed to show a sense of kindness now that some of her questions had been answered. He smiled a small smile for the first time in ages and answered Tifa’s question the only way he could.

“Yes, sometimes I can hear her talking to me. Aerith showed me how to speak to the flowers once when she was alive.”

Tifa was smiling and had walked back to the front doors that led back out to Sector five. Holding onto the yellow flower, she turned back around and gave Cloud one last thought before she went on her way.

“Tell her that we all miss her. I want to come back again and talk with you both soon but I won’t get in your way. Take all the time you need Cloud, I mean it. When you are ready we are all back in the same place. Come spend time with us when you can.”

Cloud nodded his head as he said his goodbyes to Tifa. Putting his gloves back on he turned back around to the flowers and spoke aloud:

“Good work today guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feelings about Love are hard to write but this one just came to my mind and fell into a story fairly quickly. I hope you guys liked it. I always enjoy writing about FF7 and I hope the remake gives us a different ending for Cloud and Aerith!  
> While I have always felt that Tifa cares about Cloud I have never seen the two of them working romantically and I don’t see how that would ever change. Don’t agree? Let me have it in the comments! I don’t mind criticism, as long as it is constructive.  
> Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
